When attempting to separate particulate matter from a fluid, it is known that very small (slowly settling) particles are exponentially more difficult to separate by centrifugation than larger particles. Accordingly, most disc-type centrifuges are designed to spin at extremely high speeds in order to separate the smallest particles at a reasonable rate. High speeds mean high stress on the equipment and on the particulate matter being separated. On the other hand, it is not always necessary for a centrifuge to be capable of separating extremely small particulate matter, especially if the operator is only interested in larger material.
However, there has not been any consideration given in the past to a disc-type centrifuge dedicated to larger particle separation such that the centrifuge could operate at relatively low speeds, resulting in less stress on the equipment and permitting the utilization of less exotic construction material and techniques.